the_star_wars_saga_and_anthologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Padmé Amidala
Padmé Amidala was a senator in the Republic and former queen of the planet Naboo. She was the mother of the twins Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa who would come to be an important part of the Rebel Alliance against the Empire whom their father Anakin Skywalker was part of during the Galactic Civil War. History Pre-32 BBY Sometime in Padmés early life, possibly even before her teens, she was named the queen of Naboo to command from it's capital named Theed. She had several servants, guards and a council known as the Naboo Royal Advisory Council. She was in alliance with the Galactic Republic. 32 BBY In 32 BBY The Trade Federation, who was part of the Republic, started to commit separatistic acts and formed a blockade around Naboo. They then secretly sent down a droid army together with a bunch of MTT tanks to invade Theed and take Padmé as prisoner, which started the Invasion of Naboo. Although, to Padmés safety, she went undercover in time as one of her servants while one of her servants, named Sabé, posed as queen in her place. As multiple Trade Federation Battle Droids walked with Padmé and her allies as hostage, two jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, as well as a gungan named Jar Jar Binks, saved them by killing the surrounding droids and they all later escaped to a Naboo Royal Starship which they would use to escape the planet. They now headed for the Republic homebase, Coruscant. While leaving Naboo they had to pass the Trade Federation blocade, and their separatist forces damaged the Royal Starship by a great deal. Several astromech droids were sent out to fix the problem with only one returning: R2-D2. Although, new parts were now needed for the ship, causing Padmé and the others to emergency land on the sand-planet Tatooine next to the city Mos Eisley. Padmé, Qui-Gon, R2-D2 and Jar Jar walked to the city while the others stayed at the ship, and at a workshop they met the Toydarian Watto and his slave Anakin Skywalker, who Padmé bonded with fast. Anakin asked Padmé if she's an angel, who were creatures he had heard stories of before, which she had never heard of herself. It was hard for Qui-Gon to make affairs with Watto, and therefore Anakin offered the group to stay at his home. There Padmé and the others met Wattos other slave Shmi Skywalker, who also was Anakins mother. They ate dinner and Anakin offered to get the money needed for the new parts that the group was looking for by partcipating and winning in a podrace. His mother was not fond of this, but the next day Anakin indeed both participated and won the podrace. Qui-Gon also used this money to buy Anakin from Watto, as Qui-Gon suspected Anakin to be very strong in the force. Later, Anakin said goodbye to his mother who was optimistic for Anakins future with the jedi order, and so Padmé, Anakin and the rest of the group started to walk back to the Royal Starship. On the way there they were attacked by a mysterious warrior on a speeder, but Padmé and the others managed to get to safety inside the ship while Qui-Gon battled with the warrior. Qui-Gon soon escaped as well, and was shocked to discover that this warrior might have been a sith lord, who were thought to have gone extinct a thousand years prior after a war with the jedi. Nevertheless, the journey to Coruscant continued as Padmé went back to posing as one of the queens servants, cload in red. She talked with Jar Jar on the way there who told her about how he wound up where he is, as she herself was cleaning R2-D2. Later they finally arrived on Coruscant. There the Naboo crisis was discussed in the Galactic Senate, and it was soon established that the current Republic chancellor Valorum was unfit to rule during these times. Therefore a new chancellor was chosen, and this came to be senator Palpatine who had a good attitude against Padmé and her friends. It was soon decided that Padmé and the others were to return to Naboo, but now with more preparance. On Naboo Padmé and the others decided to get help from Jar Jars people, the gungans, and therefore they were taken in front of their leader Boss Nass to discuss this matter. During the meeting Padmé finally revealed to everybody that she is in fact the queen of Naboo, and she managed to get Boss Nass on her side which Sabé didn't manage before her. The gungan army was stationed on the great plains outside Theed to fight the big Trade Federation forces while several Naboo Starfighters were sent up in the air to fight the enemy-blockade. Meanwhile Padmé, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, captain Panaka and several other Naboo gunmen began their way through the city to get to and arrest Nute Gunray and his men. On the way there however, the sith lord on Tatooine once again appeared in a big hangar, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stayed to fight him in a lightsaber duel while the rest of the group continued on with the mission. The group soon climbed on the city walls and tried to be as stealthy as possible while still shooting at enemy forces that got in their way along they way. They soon finally found Gunray and managed to circulate him and his men which forced them to give up. The rest of the enemy forces would soon cease to be a problem as well as Anakin, who was piloting one of the Naboo Starfighters in the space battle above, managed to destroy the main enemy control-ship which killed everyone onboard and deactivated every battle droid in and outside the city. Theed had finally been retaken. Padmé and the others would soon learn that Obi-Wan had managed to kill the sith lord, but that the sith lord had managed to kill Qui-Gon during the fight as well. A funeral was later held to cremate the jedi masters body, and Padmé, the jedi council, Palpatine, Boss Nass, Obi-Wan, Anakin and several others were present during it. The next day however, a celebration was held in Theed because of the victory against the Separatists, even though this was just the start of that movements cruel acts. 22 BBY Ten years after the invasion on Naboo, Padmé had ceased to be the queen of Theed to become a Republic senator on Coruscant. One day when Padmé, Panakas replacement captain Typho, Sabés replacement named Cordé and several others arrived on Coruscant, their ship exploded after they had landed and as they were walking down to the landing-pad. Many died during the attack, including Cordé who died in Padmés arms, apologizing to Padmé for thinking she had failed her as her double. Typho encouraged Padmé to leave the scene fast after the attack, and this event was later discussed with chancellor Palpatine in his office inside the Republic Executive Building. It was established that someone had tried to assassinate Padmé, and her two old jedi-friends Obi-Wan and the now adult Anakin were given the mission to be her guardians from then on. She was pleased to see the two again, and she was surprised of how much Anakin had grown since their last meeting. Later as it darkened on Coruscant, Padmé went to sleep in her room together with her droid R2-D2 as Obi-Wan and Anakin guarded her in the hallway outside. She was soon suddendly waken by Anakin having his lightsaber employed, and he had recently rescued her from a second assassin attempt made on her by a droid injecting two poisonous worms into her bedroom. Obi-Wan managed to grab on to the droid as it fled the scene and Anakin left the bedroom to follow them both in a speeder, leaving Padmé in her bedroom in shock. After this event, it was concluded that Padmé was no longer safe on Coruscant, and were to be sent to her home-planet Naboo together with Anakin and R2-D2. Obi-Wan followed them there but after arriving on Naboo he had to part ways with them as he had decided to go on a mission to find out who really is trying to assassinate Padmé. After a happy trip Padmé, R2 and Anakin finally arrived at Padmés house that had a beautiful view and a nice garden. During her stay there she came closer and closer to Anakin and they soon had their first kiss on a balcony which Padmé came to regret. Although, Anakin continued to be both playful and emotionfull towards her which seemed to work more and more on her. As they chilled in the garden a nice day Anakin decided to ride on one of the Shaak's there, but he fell on the ground and seemed to be injured to Padmés worry. Although, as she checked on him he laughed in her face and they soon rolled around in the grass and continued to have a good time on the planet. Although, this was until Anakin told her about his reoccuring bad dreams about his mother being in danger, and after a particular night on Naboo with one of the nightmares Anakin decided to bring Padmé and R2-D2 to his home-planet Tatooine to check on his mothers well-being. After arriving on Tatooine in a Naboo Royal Starship, Padmé and Anakin first went to see Anakins old slave-owner Watto in Mos Eisley. Padmé witnessed Wattos happiness to see Anakin again after all these years, and he told the pair that he had sold Anakins mother Shmi to a farm far away on the planet. Padmé and Anakin were given the location of the farm, and they continued the journey to there. At the farm they met Cliegg Lars and his son Owen Lars and Owens wife Beru Lars, and they confirmed that Shmi indeed lived at the farm as Clieggs wife. Although, she had been taken by sand people a month prior, so Anakin hurried to look for her in the deserts on a speeder while leaving Padmé and R2 behind with the others. Anakin later came back holding his mothers body, as she had died as a result of the sand people tormening her. She was buried outside the farm-house and Padmé, Anakin and the others mourned at her grave for some time before going back to daily business. Padmé later listened to Anakin in his anger as he told her how he slaughtered all the sand people in the village like animals after finding his mom, and Anakin also complained about how unfairly Obi-Wan keeps treating him before Anakin threw a cup at the wall to soon calm down. After some time at the farm Padmé and Anakin were alerted by a message from Obi-Wan who wanted the pair to transmit the message further to the jedi council. Obi-Wan told them all about how he had tracked down a suspect to the planet Geonosis where the Separatists seem to be building a huge droid army. Obi-Wan couldn't say much more before he was attacked by a droideka which was the end of the message. Padmé and Anakin were quickly alarmed by this and soon left the farm to go to Geonosis and rescue Obi-Wan from his enemies. After arriving at Geonosis in their ship, Padmé, Anakin, R2-D2 and the farms protocol droid C-3PO entered a mysterious and quiet tunnel there. Although, after hearing movements in the walls they were attacked by a big amount of Geonosians. These were no match for Padmé with her handgun and Anakin with his lightsaber however, and they were killed quickly. The group continued to explore the place and soon entered a factory where they discovered the big amounts of battle droids being built, and after certain complications at the place the group fell down into the machinery and split. Padmé fell into one of several buckets that were waiting to be filled with lava, but she soon managed to escape after help from her group. Anakin and Padmé soon found eachother again but after thinking the worst was over they were captured by several droidekas and an armored warrior, who was a man named Jango Fett. Padmé and Anakin were sentenced to execution in the Geonosian arena among a huge amount of spectators, and as they were sent into arena they had another, long kiss. They met Obi-Wan inside the arena who also were to be executed, and the three were chained to three large poles as the Geonosians made three hostile creatures ready to kill them. A Nexu were the one who were sent to kill Padmé, but she managed to climb on top of her pole and hurt the Nexu with her chains as it tried to climb after her. Anakin managed to go on top and ride on his creature that was a Reek that he used to kill the Nexu with, and Padmé jumped down to Anakin and rode the Reek together with him. A team consisting of hundreds of jedi led by Mace Windu had been sent to save Padmé and her friends from the arena, and so a big battle started inside the arena with the many jedi against a droid army that were sent in. Padmé continued to ride with Anakin on the Reek and shot down many enemies with a blaster that she had gotten from a shot down battle droid, but they soon got off the creature that instead attacked Jango Fett that had joined the fight, and who was soon killed in the battle by Mace Windu. After a while Padmé and the jedi were surrounded by battle droids and were forced to give up, and one of the new Separatist leaders and sith lord, Count Dooku, stepped forward to speak as he thought he had won the battle. Although, Padmé soon saw many battle-ships that came from the sky and alerted the jedi about it, and it turned out that this was jedi master Yoda who had gotten a hold of a new Republican army consisting of a huge amount of clone troopers. Their gunships slaughtered the droids in the arena and picked up Padmé and the rest of the jedi to get them out of there, and Padmé told the clone pilot in her gunship to follow Count Dooku who tried to escape the scene on a speeder. Although, because of the shaky battle on the ground, Padmé soon fell off the ship together with a clone trooper and were left unconscious in the sand below. Padmé were later awoken by the trooper who brought her back to safety, and it turned out that the clone army together with the jedi managed to win the battle and force the enemy forces to retreat together with Dooku. Padmé also learned that Anakin and Obi-Wan had fought Dooku in a hangar before he escaped, and that Anakin lost his arm during the fight. Although, this arm was replaced by a cybernetic one that was present as Padmé and Anakin married on Naboo some time after the battle, together with R2-D2, C-3PO and a priest. The battle of Geonosis had marked the first battle in the Clone Wars, that would come to be fought for years after as Padmé continued her proffession as a senator while secretly being married to a jedi knight. 19 BBY Three years after the Clone Wars began, Padmé found out that she was pregnant with Anakins baby. After Anakin returned from a mission, involving killing Count Dooku and rescuing chancellor Palpatine, Padmé told him the news which made Anakin very happy despite the risk of the jedi order finding out. Later as Padmé and Anakin stood at the balcony of their apartment on Coruscant, Padmé said how she wanted to have the baby back at her home-planet Naboo while Anakin reminded her of how beautiful he thinks that she is. Although, Anakin soon started to have dreams about how Padmé dies in child-birth, which he grew more and more worried about. He later had to leave Padmé for a while as he had been sent on a mission by the jedi council to spy on the chancellor who had been acting strange lately. Not long after, Padmé was present together with senator Bail Organa as Palpatine announced that the Galactic Republic would be replaced by the Galactic Empire, much to Padmés despise. Later at her apartment Padmé was visited by Obi-Wan who told her that Anakin had turned to the dark side, and that he had seen holographic footage of Anakin killing younglings. Apparently Palpatine had been a sith master all along who in secret had been in rule of both sides, and who manipulated Anakin into becoming his new sith-apprentice after the death of his old one. Padmé refused to believe what she had heard from Obi-Wan, and after finding out that Anakin is located on the lava-planet Mustafar she hurried there in her Naboo star skiff with C-3PO piloting it. She met Anakin at a platform on the planet, and she hurried to him to give him a hug and to tell him everything that Obi-Wan had said. Anakin tried to make Padmé think of Obi-Wan as an enemy, and they both unexpectedly saw how Obi-Wan came out of Padmés ship after hiding there. Anakin thought that Padmé had tricked him and brought Obi-Wan to kill him, so after raging at Padmé who denied it all he force-choked her. Although, he soon let go after Obi-Wan ordered this, which left her unconscious on the ground. She later woke up on the asteroid Polis Massa in a facility where she would have her baby. Obi-Wan had brought her there to safety after the meeting with Anakin, and soon the childbirth began. It turned out to be twins, and she named the first twin Luke and the second one Leia before dying on her bed. Legacy After Padmés death a funeral was held on Naboo for her with her body floating through the streets. Present during the funeral were Jar Jar, Boss Nass and many others. Her kids Luke and Leia would grow up to become important pieces in the Rebel Alliance who fought to restore the Republic and bring democracy back to the galaxy, not knowing that one of their biggest enemies in fact is their own father. Personality Padmé was overly optimistic about things and was a sensitive person despite going through so much in her life. Neither was she very good at recognising consequences for her actions, even though things mostly turned out fine in the end. Appearances in chronological order * Episode I - The Phantom Menace * Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Episode III - Revenge of the Sith Indirect appearances * ''Episode VI - Return of the Jedi ''(Possibly indirectly mentioned) Category:Senator Category:Republican